Nightmare's Lullaby
by Juu50x
Summary: Twilight is again researching and that is going bite her right on the rear. She later finds herself in strange dream land. With a nightmarish "visitor". Song fic. Takes place before the series. One-shot


**A/N: This is my first time writing MLP: FiM fic, so characters might be bit OOC.**

**Nightmare's Lullaby**

"Come on Twilight!" Spike said sounding bit worried. "You need some sleep!"

"Oh please Spike." Twilight said, looking at her number one assistant. "I've only been up..." Twilight seemed to think really long about her answer. Too long than usually and Spike could see that Twilight had been awake more than two nights.

She couldn't keep her eyes fully open and they had really dark circles around them. Her mane was just one big mess. And Spike could swear that Twilight was close to fall flat on the floor and start snoring. Like so many times in the past when Twilight had stayed up for couple days.

"About threeeeeee days." she yawned really, _really_ loudly to which Spike couldn't help but roll his eyes. "_Why you have to be so stubborn Twilight?_" he thought.

"Look Twilight, just take some rest and you might feel bit better." Spike said, trying to sound reasonable. But knowing Twilight, this might be bit hard. "By the way, _what_ were you reading about anyway?" he always asked that question. Why? Probably because he could tell if the matter was really worth the trouble Twilight went through.

Again Twilight seemed to take too long to think. "Sooomething about-" Twilight interrupted herself when she yawned again. "About Princess Celestia." Spike rolled his eyes again. "Day and Night, the moon and Nightmare Moon."

Well, it already seemed like Spike had already lost the argument. If there was something that had anything to with Magic, History of Equestria, Magic again or the biggest topic: Princess Celestia. And this Nightmare Moon was new one so the argument was completely lost. "I give up." Spike sighted.

After Spike had left her alone, Twilight returned to her studies. Spike couldn't understand. Whatever she had found out, could shook the very foundation of all pony kind. The possibly return of Nightmare Moon.

It was already really late. Twilight could tell since the moon had already started to shine and so did the stars. But for some reason texts on the book seemed to jump all around her eyes and she couldn't focus.

Did those letters just _danced_? Wait, just where was the book mark? Why this page was complete mess of letters? "I really need to fiiind zome zpell..." Twilight wasn't able to finish her sentence when her head hit hardly on the book which was followed by a small snoring. While the moonlight shined on her.

And she soon found herself drifting towards the strange land of dreams.

And nightmares.

_Now go to sleep, count owls and sheep  
>You'll dive into deep into the land of the creeps<br>Now let go of your soul, step inside the night  
><em>

Twilight looked around. It looked like the Everfree Forest. Just only darker and even more creepier, but at least the moon was bright enough to give her some light. Maybe bit too bright for her taste.

_Won't be long, sing along  
>The devil's lullaby<br>I watch over you, come take a ride  
>(Into the night)<br>The face of the moon smiles down on you  
><em>

For some reasons, that Twilight couldn't help but feel like somepony was watching her. Watching her _above_. She slowly raised her head. And was greeted by a shadow of an evilly grinning alicorn that even spoke to her. "Welcome Twilight Sparkle! Celestia's most prized student!"

_Been gone far too long, now welcome home  
>(Where you belong)<br>Recall the devil's lullaby_

Twilight did the only thing that came to her mind:_ "__**RUN!**_" and she ran. She ran right into the forest, without knowing what might be awaiting for her.

_The night is your friend, the morning is the enemy_  
><em>The darkness transcends the day, like brings misery<em>

Suddenly a bright, blinding light appeared before Twilight. Even her eyes closed, the light burned right through her shut eyelids. Suddenly the light and the slight pain she felt, disappeared and was met with cool and _comforting_ darkness. What was this?_  
><em>

_So stay away, out of the sun  
>The shadows cannot breathe<em>

She opened her eyes, seeing nothing but blackness and few glimmers of light which probably were stars. She was still inside the forest._  
><em>

_Don't be afraid, you're in the dark  
>You're with your family<em>

She suddenly felt as familiarly cold and terrifying presence was closing on to her. "Can you see my little pony?" the voice asked. "How much better my night is. The night doesn't hide anything. The moon of the night doesn't hurt you, like the treacherous sun of the day." the voice quickly turned into a hiss of anger and hate.

_I watch over you, come take a ride_  
><em>(Into the night)<em>  
><em>The face of the moon smiles down on you<em>

Twilight could then feel as something snaked beneath her hooves. First tying itself around them, then slowly worked its way towards rest of her body. Tying itself around her entire being, making breathing harder._  
><em>

_Been gone far too long, now welcome home  
>(Where you belong)<br>Recall the devil's lullaby_

She was forced to turn. Face to face with the Nightmare it, or herself. Looking right straight into her cold eyes. But there was something else in that look, something Twilight couldn't place it. But it just made her feel more uncomfortable and even embarrassed.

_I watch over you, come take a ride  
>(Into the night)<br>The face of the moon smiles down on you  
><em>

Nightmare Moons face was suddenly only inches away from Twilight's and she could have sworn that she saw some strange form of _kindness_ in those cold and evil eyes.

_Been gone far too long, now welcome home  
>(Where you belong)<br>Recall the devil's lullaby_

"What say you Twilight Sparkle?" Nightmare Moon whispered. Even her voice seemed to held something else than the coldness and hatred. But Twilight couldn't tell if it was some kind of trick. "Be part of my night and you don't have to be afraid anymore." Nightmare whispered. Her face getting closer and closer..._  
><em>

_RECALL THE DEVIL'S LULLABY_

Twilight woke with a loud gasp as her head turned around, making sure that she wasn't still inside that twisted forest, that Nightmare Moon wasn't with her and most importantly, it was morning and the sun was rising.

_...so, the question arises...what's for dinner?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little song fic of mine. If you didn't, sorry if it sucked. I really haven't done these kinds of fics, except one which is called "<strong>_**Thel 'Vadam's: What's This**_ " **check it out if you are interested.**

**The idea of writing this fic came pretty much after releasin my newest video on YouTube, with the very same name. So again, I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this fic, if you didn't you can also check out "Nightmare's Lullaby" on YouTube.**

**Well, that is all.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
